


Can't Go Back

by NaughtyThoughts



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Netorare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyThoughts/pseuds/NaughtyThoughts
Summary: Rise loved Yu with all her heart, but once she felt Adachi's cock in the most unexpected of ways, she could never go back to Yu's cock again.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Kujikawa Rise, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Can't Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a friend on Twitter for their interesting project of an entire month of NTR.

"Annnh! S-Senpai!" Rise moans out while Yu pounds her from behind.

It was the heat of the moment, an evening in her room after the two of them confessed their love for one another. Rise wasn't lying when she said she wanted Yu to take all of her, and now he's thrusting with all of his love in and out of Rise's tight cunt.

"Haaa... R-Rise, I'm cumming!" Yu shouts, reaching his climax. He grips Rise's hips tighter and thrusts harder into her.

"Hnnn! Y-Yes! Fill me up, senpai!" Rise moans and shrieks, gripping the bedsheets tight and lowering her head, bracing herself for the inevitable rush of ecstasy.

And with a few more thrusts, Yu grinds against Rise's ass as much as he can, filling her to the brim with every bit of himself he's been saving for her since they first met.

Rise gives out and collapses on the bed. Yu lays on top of her with their hands connected from back to palm. The cum that filled up Rise drips and seeps into the sheets below them, and the only sounds that remain in this dead silent night are the gasps of pleasure and fatigue from a long night of sensual, romantic fucking.

Rise turns around, forcing Yu to lay beside her. She plants her hand on his cheek and gives his lips a nice smooch. Withdrawing her lips, she giggles.

"You were totally rough on me tonight, senpai..." she says. "How long have you been waiting to fill up this naughty idol, hmmm?"

"... A long time." Yu smiles.

"Aw, it's okay." She nuzzles her head against his chest and embraces him. "You weren't the only one who waited long and hard for this night to come."

"... I love you, Rise." Yu closes his eyes and hugs back."

"... I love you too, senpai." Rise replies, sighing and smiling all the while holding him tight.

* * *

How many times have they done it by now? Tens? Hundreds? However many times they've made love in their respective bedrooms, Yu and Rise haven't stopped having sex since their initial encounter of ecstasy. Whenever they have the time, they visit each other and try out various positions, sometimes even experimenting with outfits while having sex. It's as if their bodies were made for each other to reach the height of pleasure.

And Rise, in the middle of a call while sitting on the steps of the shrine one evening, asks Yu what they'll be doing that night as well.

"Sorry Rise," Yu says over the phone. "I promised Nanako I'll be helping her with her project tonight."

"Aww, that's sweet of you," Rise replies with a smile on her end. "Don't worry, we can hold off as long as you need. It'll make me..." Rise slides her hand down her skirt. "... It'll make me anticipate you more."

Yu smiles. "I'll be looking forward to that. Take care."

"You too, senpai. I love you!"

"Love you too."

*beep*

Rise lets out a long sigh, kicking her legs and gazing up at the starry night sky. Here she was, hoping for another long night of romance and arousal, but now she's left almost literally in the dark with her panties soaking wet and a racing heart that could never be fully satisfied without her senpai deep inside her.

Even worse, the fog's already settled in and their goal to stop Adachi before the whole world is enveloped in fog is in place. She sure could use a bit of sex to relieve herself of that tension before they go in and save the world, but even Yu needs to pace himself before he's truly ready to be the leader.

"Siiiigh..." Rise leans back, planting her hands on the steps beneath her rear end. "What am I gonna do to relieve myself tonight?"

"Perhaps I can help you with that."

"Huh?" Rise glances about in response to a mysterious voice. For some reason, she feels a chill crawl down her spine. "Who's there- MMPH!!"

But before she knew it, Rise's mouth gets covered, her arms and body wrapped by an arm too strong for her to break free. She's being dragged to the back of the shrine where no one can see her cry for help.

"Here we are, you little brat," the menacing voice says, lowering his hand from her mouth and around her neck.

"W-W-Who are you!?" Rise cries out.

"Oh you don't need to know that," the man chuckles madly. "All you need to know is that I'll be making you feel GOOD tonight..."

Rise looks at the face of the man, but all she can see is a ski-mask on, unable to identify the man coercing her. "L-Let me go!"

"I don't think so," the man tightens his grip around her. "You make any sudden movements and I'll KILL you. Got it?"

"..." Rise falls silent, tears dripping from her eyes. "... J-Just get it over with, please..."

"Gladly, you idol slut! Ha ha ha!" And with that, the man reaches under Rise's skirt with one arm and rubs his fingers against her panties. He can feel it soaking wet from Rise's desires to fuck Yu that evening, but it's a shame that she'll be feeling another man's pleasures that night.

Rise says nothing and allows the man to have his way with her. It's not as though she has the power to fight back or even run away, and she certainly doesn't want to die.

"Look at you, you're all so wet already!" The man teases while rubbing her. "Don't think I haven't seen you and your little boyfriend go to town so many times! I bet you think he's hot shit in pleasing you, huh?"

"... S-Stop it..." Rise blushes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll show you what it really means to take pleasure in bed. Watch this..."

The stranger gropes at Rise's breasts, his unsealed lips nipping gently at Rise's neck.

"Anh!" Rise moans out. What was that, a moan? This whole situation should be turning her off entirely, she's being forced against her will by a stranger and not her lover, and yet... she can't help but feel a jolt of ecstasy throughout her body as the stranger caresses her with a gentle touch that she hadn't experienced before.

"Oh you like that, you little bitch?" The stranger whispers into her ear.

"N-No... I don't..." Rise bites her lower lip, trying to resist the urge to moan out.

"Then I'll do this...!"

"Ahh!!"

The man slides her panties down and exposes her dripping pussy lips to the air around her. He slides his fingers into her with ease and moves in and out of her.

"A-Ahh... N-No...!" Rise shakes her head, fighting that instinct to moan out. She can't let him have the satisfaction of pleasing her, but... oddly enough, he's so good at reaching those spots that make her go crazy. How could a man she doesn't even know already be so much better at pleasing her?

"Ha ha ha, I always knew you were such a slut, fucking your boyfriend every night. But to be turned on by this? You were always such a slut deep down, weren't you!?" The man cackles as he grinds against her.

"N-No! I-I'm not...! Gh!!" Rise breathes heavily, her legs trembling from the ecstasy of the situation at hand. Closing her eyes, she tries picturing Yu doing all of this to her to at least ease her mind, but she draws a blank, her senses only focusing on the vile man violating her.

"That's a good girl..." the man slides his hand off her body. "Now how about we BOTH have some fun, shall we!?"

"Guh!!"

The man shoves Rise against the shrine wall. He bends her over and forces her ass out in the open. "Are you ready for this?"

"N-No!" Rise turns her head towards the man and cries out. "P-Please don't!"

"Too bad, because I don't give a shit!!"

"Ah!!"

Just like that, the man forcibly thrusts himself into Rise's dripping wet cunt. Pushing in, he can feel her insides tighten up. Was it because of his intrusive cock pushing deeper into her? Or was it because she was trying to resist him? Either way, the situation made him all the harder.

"Here I come, you little slut." The man pushes Rise's shoulders against the shrine and grips it tight as he pounds violently into her without any care for how she felt.

"Ngh! A-Ah!!" Rise cries out in a mix of pain and... pleasure? Despite being practically raped by a man she doesn't know, Rise can't help but moan from his cock. Not only is it big and hard, but it almost feels as though it's the right cock for her... It reaches deeper into her than Yu's cock ever could, and it causes her to experience jolts of pleasure throughout her body in places she didn't think possible.

(No...) she thinks to herself. (Why does this man's cock feel so good? It hurt at first, but... I-I'm starting to get used to it!)

"Ah...! Y-Yes...! R-Right there!" Rise yelps out.

"Oh? You actually like this? Ahahaha!" The man cackles while drilling into her. "To think you're this much of a whore! No wonder you were so thirsty for his cock, you never felt anything like this, have you!?"

"Annh! Y-Yes! T-This feels so good...!! M-More! H-Harder!!" Rise can't believe what she's saying. Does the heat of the moment feel so good that she foregoes all sense of rationality to give in to her lust? Before she even realizes it, she's groping her own breast with one hand and rubbing her fingers against her clit with the other. Her tongue sticks out and her eyes roll in the back of her head, allowing the man to continually violate the one place she once thought only Yu could reach.

And for a long time, it felt like these two were in a state of perpetual motion. The stranger's fucking only caused Rise's ass to push back in response, but only so that he could thrust into her harder in return. The moment became so sweaty and heated that without hesitation, the man rips his mask off to breathe more...

... And the man reveals himself to be none other than Tohru Adachi.

But did Rise care that Adachi was raping her? Actually, Rise didn't even notice that it was Adachi that was taking her for such a wild ride. Her mind's clouded by his cock that it was all she was thinking, it was all she was focused on. All that came out of her lips were cries of pleasure and her desires to feel him more, harder, and deeper.

"Oops, looks like my cover's blown!" Adachi says. "Well then, since we're all gonna be fucked either way, I'm gonna make the most of this!"

"Hnnngh!! Aaaahhh! Fuck, fuck me! Fuuuuck!!" That's all Rise can even muster, she's now a slave to whomever is giving her the time of her life.

"Here it comes, you slut! I'm gonna cum deep inside of you!!"

"Y-Yes!! F-Finally! H-Here it cooooooooomes!!"

And with a few more thrusts, Adachi cums deep inside of Rise. So much spurts out that it stains their clothes in the process and a long drop of cum drips from Rise's cum-filled cunt. Rise squirts as well, dropping to the ground completely after Adachi pulls out and lets go of her body, leaving her an orgasming mess on the grassy terrain.

"Well, that was a lot of fun..." Adachi smirks. "You enjoy yourself there, I'm gonna go now." He doesn't care if he gets caught later, the fact that he came inside Rise so much meant he could practically die knowing he won.

"..." Rise didn't say a word. As she lays on the ground feeling that wave of ecstasy that came after orgasming, tears flow from her eyes, almost out of clarity and regret. With how much of a mess she is right now, she may not even realize that she's crying right now, her head's too foggy to concentrate on anything...

And so, time passes...

* * *

After finally bringing Adachi to justice for the crimes of killing Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano, Rise and Yu decided for Christmas to have sex in his bedroom since Nanako and her dad were out of the house celebrating Christmas on their own. They're both naked and Yu fucks Rise as hard as he can.

"A-Ah..." Rise forces out a moan or two while Yu pounds into her from behind, doggystyle.

"R-Rise...! I-I'm cumming!" Yu clenches Rise's ass cheeks before thrusting one more time and filling her up again.

While Yu let out an orgasmic cry, Rise just... covers her face and closes her eyes while she lets Yu cum into her again and again.

Yu sits down behind him, flaccid and dripping from cum.

But Rise turns her head, a frown on her face but still blushing. "You're already done, senpai...?"

"Huh?" Yu looks at Rise. "Yes, of course. I just came..."

"..." Rise gazes down. "... I still haven't came yet."

"What's wrong, Rise?" Yu sits up. "Did I not please you enough?"

"..." Rise refuses to look at Yu. No matter how many times they've done it, Rise's mind keeps going back to that moment in time, the moment when she was violated by that stranger during that foggy night behind the shrine. How much she came, how that orgasm didn't feel anything like the sex she once had with Yu prior to that incident. As much as she hates to admit it, nothing Yu can do could ever top what happened there.

And that very thought that a man that destroyed any semblance of innocence could please her more than her very own lover... it tugged at her heartstrings. She places her hands on her chest and squeezes her hand into a fist.

"Is something bothering you, Rise?" Yu asks.

"... No, it's nothing." Rise shakes her head. "Maybe I'm just not feeling it tonight..."

"Oh, I see..." Yu climbs onto Rise and embraces her.

"Senpai?"

"I love you Rise, you know that right?" He smiles and cuddles her from behind.

"..." Rise smiles wryly. "I love you too, senpai..."

Feeling tired, the two of them sleep naked on the futon. As Rise drifts into a slumber, her dreams are invaded by that nightmare of a scene replaying over and over in her mind. Who was that man that raped her? How could that man feel so good? No matter how much her mind desires to drift into other dreams, especially when she's wrapped in her lover's arms right now, she couldn't reach that same level of orgasm she once did.

In fact, she hasn't had an orgasm since that very day. It's almost as if her body desires that cock that intruded her cunt so forcefully. Her mind, her emotions are telling her that as long as she's happy with the one she loves the most, it's all that matters to her. But her heart races at the thought of never being able to orgasm again. She knows her body could easily make Yu cum, but the truth is... not since that day has she ever came to Yu's cock again.

How could she fix this? How could she ever reach that height again? Perhaps that closure is what she needs to feel happy again, the closure of knowing who that man was.

Deep in her sleep, her mind shuffled through that incident, replaying over and over again. She remembers seeing a mask on the ground, meaning that the man revealed his face while they fucked. She didn't concentrate on his face at the time, but something about that man's presence felt familiar.

And only by sleeping on that thought did she realize who it was that fucked her body up...

* * *

March, weeks before Yu were to leave Inaba and move back to his family, Rise musters up the courage to finally pay that man, Adachi, a visit. But what she told the officers in charge of his cell was that it wasn't a normal visit.

She convinced them it would be a conjugal visit. While it technically was, she's not his wife...

"A visit?" Adachi groans while sitting in place in a special cell. "Now who the hell would wanna visit me like this? I don't even have a family..."

"... It's me." Rise steps into the cell as the door looks behind her.

"Huh?" Adachi glances up at Rise, and the moment the realization hits him he can't help but smirk. "Well if it isn't little miss idol. What brings you here, anyway?"

"..." Rise blushes and sits down. "Do you remember that night? The night behind the shrine while the fog was still out?"

"Oh, do I?" Adachi feigns ignorance. "It's been sooooo long ago that I can't seem to remember myself."

"... The man who raped me..." Rise clutches her chest. "... That was you, wasn't it, Adachi-san?"

"And what if it was?" Adachi scowls. "I'm already in prison aren't I? What more do you want from me? An apology? For me to grovel on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" He folds his arms, not amused that Rise came all the way here just to tell him that.

"I want to feel your cock in me again."

"What?" Adachi tilts his head. "Am I hearing this right?"

"..." Rise gazes into Adachi's eyes, her hands balled into fists. She gulps, feeling a sweat drop from behind her head.

"Wait... this isn't some trick, is it?" Adachi's eyes dart around the room. "This seems almost too easy."

"I'm serious." Rise says firmly while her face grows redder. "It's your fault I can't cum normally anymore. You better take responsibility for this and let me feel your cock again!"

"... Ohhh, I see what's going on." Adachi smirks. He spreads his legs out and leans back. "If you're REALLY serious about this, then prove it!" Adachi pulls his pants off, revealing his hardened length sticking out and throbbing in the air.

Rise gulps. She knew Adachi was big, but she didn't think something so huge was deep inside of her. This was the penis that hit all of her right spots, the penis that made it impossible to enjoy anything else other than the one attached to that vulgar man. And yet, the thought of fucking that abomination of a man... It made her heart race and her lips smacking from her desire to suck on that.

Rise crawls over to Adachi and grabs his cock from the base before suddenly plunging her mouth down onto him.

"Damn!" Adachi shouts. "You really know how to work a cock, ya little slut!"

Rise takes those comments in stride and slurps away at Adachi. She bobs her head back and forth, her tongue licking all over and slurping away. He tastes salty, yet the kind of sweetness she can get addicted to. Is it because of his changed diet while in prison? Or is it because she's been yearning to feel that ecstasy since that night?

Adachi grabs Rise's head with both his hands and thrusts into her face for a hard face fucking, not caring if she can breathe or not. He's been rotting in this cell for ages, it's about time he got to relieve himself with his new little toy.

"M-Mmph!" Rise muffles while her head was forced to take more of Adachi's cock than she intended. At first, tears flowed from her eyes from his force and his size shoved down her throat, but soon her tongue and mouth adapted to his whole length. She's still slurping and she's even moving her head along with Adachi's pace.

"Yeah that's the stuff," Adachi sneers at Rise. "Say, if you're gonna please me, how about you ride me yourself?" 

"!!"

Before Rise knew it, Adachi shoves her off and forces her back. He leans back himself with his hands around his lap.

"Come on, ya little slut!" Adachi pats his lap. "You gonna take me or what?"

"..." Rise drools at him. Seeing it wet from her own mouth is making her heart pound and her instincts telling her to put it in her already. Before doing so, Rise thinks to herself...

(I'm sorry, senpai... I can't go back to your dick anymore...)

And just like that, Rise climbs onto Adachi and shoves her ass down against him. She can feel his long cock thrust deep inside of her, causing her to squeak.

"A-Ah! I-It's in..." Rise moans out.

"That's a good little whore..." Adachi plants his hands on Rise's ass cheeks. "Now how about we get started?"

"... Uh-huh..."

Rise hops up and down, feeling Adachi's massive cock grind against her inner walls. Just like that night, it's reaching so deep and hitting all the G-Spots. For the first time in a long time, Rise's moaning out. She's feeling pleasure that she hasn't felt from Yu for a long time. It's as if she was dipping herself into a forbidden fruit of ecstasy as each time her hips slam down against Adachi, she cries out.

"Y-Yes! Right there! More, more!!"

"Ahahaha!" Adachi can't help but laugh. "Too bad for Yu-kun, huh? I've practically stolen his girl right here!"

"A-Ahh...!" Rise glances down at Adachi, nodding. "I-I'm sorry senpai...!" she cries out between her moans. "I-I still love you, but... I... I..."

"You what?" Adachi sneers.

"I can never feel happy with anyone's cock but yours, Adachi-san!!"

"That's a good girl...!" Adachi smacks Rise's ass.

"Hnnng!!" Rise grabs Adachi's shoulders and gyrates her hips around so she can feel all of Adachi's dick swirl inside of her. "Mmm!! S-So good...!"

Adachi leans back and thrusts along with Rise's hips grinding against her. Sliding in and out of her, he pounds into her faster and grabs her tighter, and Rise cries out louder in the process.

"Yeeesss!! Adachi-san!! Your cock is the best!" Rise shouts.

"And your little pussy is just so tight!" Adachi shouts. "You're my little whore now, isn't that right!?"

"I-I'm your whore!" Rise cries and moans. "I'm all yours now!"

"Ahahaha! I sure wish Yu-kun was watching this!" Adachi thrusts deeper. "The moment I came inside his girl and really made her mine!"

"C-Cum!?" Upon hearing that, Rise pulls in Adachi for an embrace. "H-Hurry! Please, cum inside me! Fill me up!"

"Oh I'll fill you up alright! Here it comes!!"

They thrust into each other and cry out ever so loudly in an orgasm that could shake the very cell they're in. Adachi fills up Rise to the brim and his cum flows out of Rise's pussy which was still stuffed with Adachi's cock.

He pulls out, causing his dick to fly out with cum, and Rise's receptive cunt pours out a stream of cum. She breathes heavily with a face ever so red and tears flowing and dripping onto Adachi's shirt.

"I'm sorry, senpai..." Rise mumbles. "I... I still love you..."

"But now you're all mine, aren't you?" Adachi tugs on Rise's chin and forces her to look him in the eys.

"..." A pause from Rise, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "... Yes."

"Heh heh heh..." Adachi plants a kiss onto Rise's lips and swirls his tongue inside of her. Rise instinctively sucks away at his tongue until he pulls out with a line of drool trailing their lips. "Hope you can visit me again more often like this..."

All Rise did was give Adachi a hug as she catches herself in her most vulnerable state.

...

And all the while they had sex, Yu was standing outside the cell, viewing the whole thing with a wrapped up gift collapsed on the ground. Yu said nothing the whole time they were doing it. Only strains of tears trickled down and a feeling of remorse washed over him as his then girlfriend was now claimed by the guy who almost got away with his crimes.

... And now has taken the one person Yu loved the most.


End file.
